


This isn't Goodbye

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Kerberos Mission, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Keith, Adam, Pidge and Colleen speak at a funeral service for the members of the Kerberos Mission





	This isn't Goodbye

“We are here in memory of Matthew Holt, Samuel Holt and Takashi Shirogane, three great lives that were taken during the failure of the Kerberos mission…” The priest rambled on, but the four in the front row of the service couldn't bring themselves to listen.  
Keith was on the end of the pew, trying to stay away from Adam. They had had the “pilot error” talk before, and it was obvious to Keith that Adam believed the pilot error bullshit. He shouldn't even be here right here, at Shiro’s funeral. Keith always believed he would be the one to die first...but after learning of the disease he had come to accept the fact he would, one day, be sitting at Shiro’s funeral.  
He just didn't think it would be so soon.  
He was actually wearing a suit jacket, surprisingly, and it wasn't because Adam had forced him to.  
It was because when Shiro’s stuff was distributed between Adam and Keith (The only family Shiro had), Keith had gotten Shiro’s clothes along with most other things. He knew of the breakup, but just didn't expect Shiro to leave most of his stuff to Keith.  
The suit jacket he was wearing used to be Shiro’s.  
It was too big on Keith, sure, but he honestly didn't care. Because this was a funeral. Nobody was going to judge him on his clothing choices.  
In the closed shared ceremony, Commanders and other’s from the Garrison that had been close with the three had been invited, as well as the Holt’s extended family. The front row had been reserved for family.  
Colleen and Katie were Matt and Commander Holt’s family, and Keith and Adam were Shiro’s. All four of them had to speak about their loved ones. This all just seemed wrong to Keith. Everything about this seemed wrong.  
Adam was wearing a black suit jacket as well, and he hung his head down low and Pidge didn't understand how they were still on his face. Neither Keith or Adam had spoke since they arrived, and they didn't even talk with each other.  
Pidge had her hair into a tight bun, and she had black sparkling flats and a short sleeved black dress that reached her knees. She had the glasses Matt gave her before he left on, she hadn't left the house without wearing them since he left. Colleen's hair was in a bun like her daughter's, but it was much looser than Pidge's. She had a sleeveless black dress on with a pencil skirt that almost touched her shins. She was crying into a tissue, and Pidge was keeping a straight face and trying not to cry.  
“First up to speak, Colleen Holt about her son, Matthew and her husband Samuel.”  
Colleen wiped her tears one last time before standing up and heading for the podium, a tear strained tissue still in her hand.  
“Samuel was the best person I've ever known, aside from my children. It really is a giant tragic incident that took both my husband and my son away…” she broke off as she wiped the tears welling in her eyes away with the tissue before continuing. “I'll miss them both so dearly. But, I beg of you, don't pity me. I may be a widow, but I still have my beautiful daughter. And I know they passed when they were where they both most loved...along the stars. Thank you.” She finished, wiping an incoming wave of tears with the already soaked tissue.  
“Thank you so much Ms. Holt. Now, Ms. Holt’s daughter, and sister to Matthew and daughter of Samuel, Katie Holt, will be saying a few words about her brother and father.”  
Pidge stood up as her mother sat down. She made her way to the podium, despite wanting to faint rather than giving a speech about her presumingly dead family.  
“I wish I didn't have to be here. No fourteen years old girl wants to stand up at their father’s funeral, much less their brother's as well. So, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. My father was a wonderful man, and my brother was a ray of sunshine when the sky was filled with darkness. The world is a duller place without them with us today.” She stepped down from the podium and buried her face in her hands. Not only was that cheesy, sappy and a stupid speech, but she still didn't believe she was actually here, at this funeral.  
Adam finally lifted his head up when he realized it was his turn next. The priest spoke into the mic. “Adam West, Takashi Shirogane’s fiance.”  
That wasn't true. Adam knew that wasn't true. Keith knew that wasn't true. Adam was his ex. He shouldn't be here right now. Still, he found himself standing up and walking behind the podium just like Colleen and Pidge had done before.  
“Takashi was an amazing person. He was an amazing flier, the best the Garrison had seem in years. He inspirited so many into space travel, and even when I knew he wouldn't be with me for much longer the news still hit me hard. I would do anything just to have him safe and sound in my arms right now.” Tears started to streak down his face. He obviously wanted to say more, but he left and made his way back to his seat before he collapsed into a sobbing mess. “Our final speaker today is Keith Kogane, Takashi Shirogane’s best friend.”  
Keith slowly wiped the small tears that were forming out of his eye and walked up to the podium, not making eye contact with anybody, especially Adam.  
“Shiro was the best person I've ever met. He's the only one that never gave up on me. The one that stood by my side when I messed up...and I'll find him one day.” Keith finished, and the crowd was whispering over the last line as he walked back to sit down after the short speech. He also had much more to say, but he couldn't cry.  
He couldn't cry.  
Not right here, not right now.  
The candles were lit, one for each of the three. Soft hums came from the choir, and Pidge looked at Matt and Sam’s photos while Keith looked at Shiro’s  
“I’ll find you”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
